


Bad Luck, Kisses and Forget-Me-Nots

by Blacksun321



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But it's platonic I swear!, Cas isn't dead with no explanation as to why, Did I mention there were flowers?, I have no idea how everyone ended up kissing, Kissing, Other, Sam and Dean are emotional wrecks, Season12 episode23, The end of season 12, This is a one shot but might be become part of a series that would explain why, castiel is an emtional wreck, feeling are crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksun321/pseuds/Blacksun321
Summary: The universe should weep with the Winchesters, so if it can not be fair. It should at least mourn the insatiable tragedy that is their life. Because there luck is never good.( sorry not very good with summaries. but the gist of it is Dean is broken. Sam is losing it and Castiel doesn't deal with death very well.)





	Bad Luck, Kisses and Forget-Me-Nots

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this started out as a chapter for series I'm working on called ' TheCurseOfLife ' its about death and the winchesters. But that is taking way to long to finish. so eventually I will fold this into that universe but this could be a stand alone unto itself. Just so you know that's why it's not explained why cas comes back to life 
> 
> About the kissing yes there is kissing but it is platonic. There is no wincestiel, sastiel or destiel in this fic. This is just how emotionally stunted people deal with death, shock and craziness. But hey if you want to take it a different way by all means. In all seriousness I have no idea how they ended up kissing it just kinda happened and I went with it.
> 
> Ps. I own nothing

There luck was never good.

When lucifer had been trapped in that other dimension, of course Crowely would do something so stupid (and Winchester) as to kill himself for the way to close that door. Of course his sacrifice ment nothing, as lucifer step right back out. So of course Cas would be stabbed through the chest (family and light and life and brother 'gone' 'gone' 'gone') then to have there mother literally beat the devil back to the bombed out hell scape ( she was gone oh god she was gone just when he was willing to try again). Leaving Dean all alone with no one but Sam (always Sam beautiful Sam never leave me can not leave me) a pare of burnt out wings, across bright blue forget-me-nots, mixed with mud ( mud that was water with blood hot sticky blood in equal measure) and a freshly born nephlim.

Because of course there luck was never good. And life couldn't be a simple as it used to be (with bad guy here, kill bad guy and look out for Sammy.) Now? it had to be ten different fucked up Versions of grey, with no in between. And Dean had no idea where he stood, Black or gray which one was he more of.

But maybe that really didn't matter anymore, because he was so different from the person he used to be all those years ago.

He was friends with the enemy (best friends with the enemy) brother to a creature that could smote him out of existence. That had threatened and even almost destroyed the lives of his family, over and over again.

He was comfortable trading Conversation and tea, with A witch. He gave vampires second chances, and trusted werewolves more than he did humans. He wasn't even sure he was a hunter anymore.

He wasn't even sure he was human, because there luck was never that good. Because he's soul was seven different kinds of in between, have Beens and before's. That deans not even sure it was truly anything anymore.

But now? He truly knew what he was, Broken.

Maybe, He thinks mind not truly connected to his body, as he gathered the vessel of his best friend. (No! something more) His brother into his arms, and began to sob.

Maybe, that's what they'll name him in the hunter texts? The monster 'Broken', except with some stupid Latin name attached to the side.

 

When Sam finally returned from the house, saying something about the nephlim vanishing, His voice eventually petered out. To find Dean openly weeping over the corpse of his.....his.

Sam could feel the shock full force in this moment, hitting him like a fucking freight train. A damn to block all the anger (anger anger and he didn't know why he was so angry.) the Sorrow the pain (the pain and the sorrow so much sorrow) and his breaking heart. As it did a colossal nose dive off his newly stable ' had it made' world, slipping apart right in front of his eyes.

He couldn't help but fall away, hitting the ground with a thump and shutter of pain. Crushing flowers ( Forget-me-nots how fucking ironic) while moving to embrace his brother and the cooling corpse of his.... his?

Family.

Because friend wasn't enough, would never be enough for what Castiel had done for them, the both of them.

And then proceeding to 'scream' and cry brokenly into deans shoulder. They were a site, A mess of limbs that should be dead and we're already dead, tangled in sobs and screaming. Mud and blood marring across their clothes, in some sort of macabre painting, of russet Browns.

They rocked and fell over together into the dirt, as the sky opened up and wept along with them. As it should do rightly, the universe should weep, time should stop and all the animals should howl there cry of sorrow to the sky. Because this was truly horrible, and there world was no more, dead. Forgotten in the nothingness that stood, at the un-existence of those who had lived and then ceased this night.

Because there luck was never good. And at least creation if not fair, it would morn the insatiable tragedy that followed the Winchesters wherever they went.

That is until Castiel's heart fluttered, wound quietly sealing back up, broken ribs and torn lungs replaced as if brand new. The human brothers were to rapped up in there pain to be paying attention as this miracle was happening right in there arms. And they probably would have stayed this way not even believing Cas was truly alive till the angel let out a shuttering gasp gulping in oxygen like a drowning man would air.

Still it took a few seconds, with Cas gasping breaths, muscles shivering as if to shake off the last vestiges of the after-life from his vessel. He's baby blues open, to meet Deans green puffy eyed look, of emotional upheaval. Switching to Sam's shocked hazel eyes, filled with tear's still running rivers down his cheeks, on to Castiel's shoulder.

Both brothers had pushed them selves Up, and away form the ground. Letting Cas drop on to his back, as if to look at him in full and confirm his life. There hands placed in the mud, on either side of his vessel, as they tower above were he lays. The rain patters away and thunder calls for Lightning in the distance. While all the Winchesters can do is stare at each other, silence playing like music in there ears.

This moment of reformation, of communication through eyes and tears is broken by none other then Castiel. With a chuckle, that would have been quiet, if not for the emptiness of noise surrounding the three. It soon becomes louder, as Sam and Dean join in to hysterics following right after.

Dean is still sobbing in between fits of giggles, and Sam is practically his copy with tears, snot and blood making there own lines like an etcher-sketch across his face. Castiel isn't crying but his laughter is reaching the edge of a break down, the cliffs that the Winchesters have gone over one to many times.

But before he can reach the ledge, Dean leans forwards and kisses him. Not on the lips, not as a confession to love, but as an affirmation of life. Dean kisses the angel on the chin, on his eyes, over the corner of his mouth, his forehead covered in mud, to his cheeks. Unshaven stubble grazing the older Winchester, but he is alive, they are alive and Dean will affirm this. He's smiling and Cas is smiling, as he says such nice things like " Here". And "Of course you're Alive". Followed by "Never again you son of a Bitch".

Castiel laughs again, but this time with less adrenaline filled relief. And Sam can't say his heart has ever herd such a more beautiful sound. Later, much later Sam will say brief insanity was clouding his mind, but what really truly happened was Sam had the thought 'when in Rome.'

And with a wipe of his filthy sleeve across his face, his own clear joy sounded to the heavens once again with a 'fuck it'. He leaned down, to betroth his own feelings upon the once dead creature below.

As with Dean there is no romantic intentions between them, merely a showing of care. A proof that 'yes' Cas is alive, that a little bit of there family is still here with them. So Fuck social norms, Fuck this tiny world, Fuck the universe, Fuck God, Fuck the devil his child and everyone in between. Because they are alive Damnit! And affection through physicality is the only way to prove it at that moment.

They stay this way, a curl of brothers kissing life back in to reality. As rain smashes its cold droplets through there clothes, and the mud stains are assuredly never coming out.

Laughing, Crying, Hugging and Kissing family as if death approaches fast behind, as it always does. In the mud and flowers of a nice spring night.

And so what if there luck is never good? 'Fuck Luck' and every other thing out there in the universe. Because the Winchesters were alive baby, and they sure as hell weren't going any ware, Not for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> So why did I add forget-me-nots no one ask. well this little blue flowers have a very important meaning in my life I have them tattooed around across on my ankle and they remind me of the supernatural fandom not only that but I'm from Alaska and it's our states flower.
> 
> Again I'm going to defend the protonic kissing I have almost died a few times in my short life. But they're this one time with my brother where we were almost hit by a car while walking. We stayed in shock for a bit but afterwords we broke out laughing and I end up kissing him on the cheek and he my forehead.  
> Took me a while to figure out why I did that but I was affirming that he and I were both still alive. It's a very touching moment in my life. So that probably why I have everyone kissing everyone else in this one shot.
> 
> Well hope you enjoyed. (:


End file.
